oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
RuneScape:User block policy
Blocking is the method by which administrators may prevent a user account or IP address from editing, uploading images to, and moving pages on the Old School RuneScape Wiki for a fixed period of time. Blocked users and IP addresses may still read articles, but they cannot edit any pages other than his or her own talk page. However, the blocking administrator may revoke a user's ability to do so if the ability to edit the talk page is abused. Blocks are used to prevent further disruption to the wiki. A user may be blocked when his or her conduct causes disruption. Examples of conduct that may result in a block include but are not limited to: *Vandalism/spam *Excessive harassment *Continued disruption *Inappropriate or offensive usernames However, blocking may not be used: *to gain an advantage in a content dispute. *in the case where a block is unnecessary and a warning would suffice. *as a precautionary measure, unless obvious evidence is given. When a user account is blocked, his or her IP is "autoblocked" so that the user may not make the same edit anonymously or under a different username. Autoblocks to a user's IP address last for 24 hours. Administrators may lift the autoblock on a user's IP address by unblocking the block number associated with the user (this is to protect the user's privacy). A second, rarer type of autoblock is "angry-autoblock". This allows for IPs to be autoblocked for a longer time frame, automatically set to an indefinite period of time. Currently, angry-autoblocks may only be given by the AbuseFilter, an automated edit filter which runs edits through a preset list of conditions to determine if an edit may be harmful or not. Appealing a block Blocked editors who wish to appeal their block may add the unblock template ( ) to their talk page. The template displays the following: has appealed his or her block. Administrators, please see the reason for the appeal and make a decision. Note that blocks issued by community consensus must be removed by consensus as well and that the blocked user reserves the right to have comments copied onto any discussion relevant to the block. Placing this template on a talk page will add the page to the block appeals category. Administrators will notice the appeal and either grant the request or deny it. If a block appeal fails, the user must wait for 1 month before submitting another request. If the second request fails, he or she must wait 2 months to submit another appeal. Subsequent block appeals will require an increasing interval of 2 months until the maximum of 6 months is reached. At this point, the user will not be permitted to further appeal his block. Indefinite bans A user may be permanently banned from editing the wiki, in part or in whole. Administrators may ban advertising/disruption-only and accounts with inappropriate usernames without community consensus. However, community consensus should be obtained when banning established editors. Users who attempt to evade their bans will be blocked from editing the wiki. Instructions for administrators How to block Administrators should give a "reason" when blocking a user as this will be displayed to the blocked user when he or she attempts to edit. Additionally, this reason will appear in the (all blocks are recorded here) and the (currently blocked accounts are recorded here). The reason is used give an idea to users viewing the block list why the account in question was blocked. Administrators may also wish to notify the user of his or her block on his or her talk page. Options for IP blocks Block anonymous users only prevents the IP address from editing but allows registered users to edit. Prevent account creation prevents new accounts from being registered from the IP address. Guide to blocking times The block time must be either selected from the drop-down menu or typed in manually. Listed below are some guidelines to help admins in blocking users. * Vandalism - If an IP has vandalised a lot, then give him or her a three to six month ban. If he or she did minor vandalism, such as less than five incidents, then limit the block to less than a week. IPs should not be blocked for more than six months. Even if they did a huge amount of vandalism, they still should only be blocked for six months. User accounts may be blocked indefinitely if they do a large amount of damage. * Personal attacks - Blocks should not normally be used against general incivility or isolated incidents of personal attacks. If an IP has done a personal attack, then he or she may be blocked for less than a day. If he or she continues, then slowly raise the time until it reaches six months. User accounts that have done more than five personal attacks may be blocked indefinitely. * Inappropriate usernames - If a username is inappropriate, then it may be blocked indefinitely. An example would be a username with offensive language in it. Be certain that the box that disallows new account creations is unchecked so they can make an account with a proper name, and that the autoblock is disabled, so they can still edit with the other username. * Content which advocates breaking any of the Rules of RuneScape. * Advertising in any form (aside from websites listed under "External Links"). However, clan advertising through userpages and usernames are allowed. * Proxy servers - If a proxy server is used to vandalize, the IP or range of IPs may be blocked indefinitely. Overall, don't be too hard on the IP addresses. If user accounts continually do harm, they can be blocked indefinitely, though not if they only did a few incidents. Indefinite blocks An indefinite block is one where the block's length of term has been set to 'infinite' or 'indefinite' by the admin placing the block. Indefinite blocks are used to prevent a specific account from editing permanently or until further notice. Blocks for violations of RS:UTP If the user is active in the clan chat also, please block the user from the clan chat. This can be accomplished by kicking the user from the clan and adding him or her to the ignore list. The block length should be identical to the length of the wiki block. After the block has expired, the user may rejoin the clan if desired. Range blocks Sometimes users with dynamic IP addresses may attack the wiki. In such cases, it is best to range block their IP address so even when changing their IP they still can't edit. For more information, see mw:Help:Range blocks or the table below. Unblocking contains a list of all currently blocked users and IPs. Admins will see a link to unblock next to each user. After clicking this, admins should type in the reason that they are unblocking the user and then click the Unblock this address button. Category:Policies